This invention relates to a double use inner brake and an inner derailleur for bikes, particularly to one possible to perform brake action by a reverse direction power output of the inner derailleur or by a hand brake. The inner brake has a post frame rotatable and plural posts and brake plates, and the post frame receives reverse direction output of an inner gear of the inner derailleur or pulling of the hand brake to rotate to force the plural posts to move and push the brake plates outward to contact and stop the brake hub, having two kinds of braking modes.
Conventional bikes have various kinds for use, such as for racing, mountaineering, or going to work or exercise. Traditionally, in order to save force and fast running, an outer speed changer (various speed changing chain wheels) is fixed on a rear wheel shaft, exposing the speed changing chain wheels so that dirt and dust may attach them to affect regular function of them and shorten their service life. So bike makers in the world engage in research and development of inner derailleurs. Traditional bikes also have a brake hub fixed at one side of the rear wheel shaft and controlled by a hand brake with a wire, so dirt and dust may attach on the brake hub to affect normal function. Thus inner derailleurs have been disclosed.
The braking mode utilizing reverse direction power action of an inner derailleur to produce braking function is a well-known art, and disclosed in many US patents suchs as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,028, 4,063,469, 4,119,182, 4,147,243, 4,147,244, 4,160,393, 4,179,953, 4,240,533, 4,323,146, 4,651,853, 4,721,013, etc.
From those documents a coaster brake is found to have reverse stepping braking mode, utilizing reverse direction power output of an inner derailleur to produce braking function. And every case has its own design and idea a little different from one another, but not so ideal from the point of structure too complicated.
This invention has thus been devised to offer a kind of double use brake and an inner derailleur, having the following features.
1. Supplying an inner brake having a sharp braking effect.
2. Supplying a structure quickly transmitting power directly to an inner brake and an inner derailleur.
3. Supplying a double use inner brake by selecting braking either by reversely stepping a pedal or by controlling a hand brake.
4. Supplying an inner brake possible to produce braking function by reverse pedaling and controlling a hand brake, having more than one braking ways to get complimentary safety gain.